


Devil's Storm

by Serahfalcon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahfalcon/pseuds/Serahfalcon
Summary: A storm is coming and with the return of Vergil will the world finally meets it end or will Dante be able to overcome this newest challenge without being stabbed with his own sword? Probably not but its the thought that counts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Lunaescence under the name Wereangewomon but since that is currently unavailable and i want to start updating this again so I'm posting it here.

He didn’t know how much longer he could continue to take this degradation. Mundus was dead, but he still was being forced to suffer this. The voices so strong and clear, constantly mocking and belittling him; their images were so hazy. Bound the way he was there not much he could do to silence them. Even if he wasn’t bound there wouldn’t be much he could do. 

They, the demons, purposely kept him weak and barely alive for their own safety and his own humiliation. Everything he did was all for naught. He tried to raise Temen-ni-gru and was betrayed by Arkham and then defeated by his own younger twin brother, jumped into hell, tried to beat Mundus, ended up being his broken, mute warrior-slave, only to be thrown back into this horrible place when he showed that he was not quite as broken as everyone thought. 

His memories were his only source of sanity, if not for them he would be a snarling animal. Everything in him refused to become that. His nose twitched as he caught the smell of sex and blood. Succubi, it was hard to mistake that stench. If he were to ever get free, he would make sure to kill ever last one of them. They seemed to enjoy his humiliation the most. He let his thoughts go as the succubi descended upon his weak body.


	2. The Beginning or Dante is a Messy Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with Bridezilla while Dante gives a new meaning to messy. Nero and Kyrie are still adorable little lovebirds and Vergil hates being touched as much as he ever did.

A/N: In the original version, you didn’t have a name but to make it easier for me I’m giving you one. 

(Your Bakery)   
    
You turned on your radio; thankfully it was already set on your favorite station. Rock music began pouring out the speakers located all around your kitchen. Dancing around the kitchen, gathering ingredients that would be necessary to make your older sister's wedding cake. As you set the ingredients out on the counter, you wondered why you were making her wedding cake. Just last week she tried to set you up with Grossy McGrosspants. Now you couldn't get rid of him. But family is still family and she was still apologizing after finding out what a creep he really was. 

Though looking back you understood why she was so determined to get you to go out with someone. She just wanted you to have the same happiness that she has now. However you weren't quite sure you were meant for that happiness. 

Every time you dated, you were so busy with trying to get your business off the ground that you didn't have time or they wanted you to sell the bakery. But you couldn't do that. This bakery originally belonged to your grandfather. If you sold the bakery than what would you do if those relationships eventually went bad anyway? You would no longer have a place to live considering you lived on the loft above it. 

You just wanted a guy who wasn't a pervert and wouldn't ask you to give up something that meant so much to you. Your sister said your standards were too high. You liked your too high standards that kept people like Grossy McGrosspants far away from you. You sighed wistfully as you stirred the cake batter. Wait a minute why were you getting all depressed?! You were only 26. There was plenty of time to worry about that later! Energy renewed you dove into getting the wedding cake finished. You had a week to get it done and perfect for your sister’s wedding. 

You poured the batter into separate cake pans as you allowed your thoughts to wonder off again. A clap of thunder disrupted your thoughts turning your attention to the rain. A frown placed itself on your face. 

"I wonder when this rain will stop. It’s been like this for a week. I hope sis is prepared for rain. Now that I think about it, knowing her, probably not." 

You quickly put the cakes in the massive oven and turned on the timer. You walked over to your radio that was still blaring music and turned the volume to low. You pulled your cell phone out of your back pocket, using speed dial to call your sister. Thankfully she picked up after the first ring. 

"Lily! What is it? Is something wrong with the cake?!" Talk about bridezilla. 

"It's baking in the oven now. But that's not why I'm calling." 

"Oh is there something wrong?" 

"Do you have a backup plan just in case it rains this weekend?" The silence from the other end of the phone call was staggering until she screamed and you had to yank the phone away from your ear. 

"B-but the weatherman said it would be sunny! What makes you think it might rain?" 

"I don’t know. Maybe it's because it's been raining for a week now with no signs of letting up? Even if it doesn't rain this weekend the ground is still going to be all muddy." 

It was silent on the other end but you could almost hear the gears turning in her head as she went over what the rain could to her beautiful outdoor wedding. You were surprised that her fiancé didn't bring it up. Then again maybe you weren't so surprised thinking back on your future brother-in-law's personality. He was a tease and a bully and loved to tease your sister until she was about to cry only to reveal he had already taken care of it. However they were balanced, as he was socially inept while your sister was a social butterfly. You were once again abruptly pulled from your thoughts by a scream. 

"Calm down sis. I'm sure Zack already has it taken care of it. And your cake is about to burn so I have to go. Bye." You heard your sister in near hysterics as you hung up. That was fun. You would ice the cake tomorrow night.   
    
(Devil May Cry)   
    
Bang!!! The doors to Devil May Cry flew open crashing into wall. A red blob appeared and was slowly dragging itself across the hardwood floor.   
                  
"Well aren't you a mess, Dante?"   
                  
The red blob growled as it finally reached the door on the other side of the room. It quickly disappeared inside the bathroom as feminine laughter rang out. The short black-haired woman leaned against the desk as she listened to the shower turn on.  While she was pretty sure none of that blood was Dante's, he was usually much cleaner except for maybe that one time with Leviathan but that really couldn't be avoided. 

Oh well at least for once Trish wasn't here.  Not that she had any problem with the blonde demon despite how they met, it was just that she enjoyed a little one on one time with Dante. Of course Dante didn't know this. The man was such a child, if he were to know she'd never be able to live it down. The only person Dante seemed to act like an adult around was Patty, but then again an eight year old being more mature would probably wound the half-devil's pride a little too much. She sighed as she thought of what exactly brought her here.   
                  
"What are you sighing about?"   
                  
"Dante, you really are an irresponsible idiot."   
                  
This time he shot her a glare and growled. He really was in a bad mood. Normally he wouldn't mind trading off friendly banter.   
                  
"What's wrong?"   
                  
"It's nothing Lady. I guess I have you to thank for getting Patty to her first day of school on time."   
                  
"Don't mention it. Patty seemed to think it was cool to go to school on a motorcycle."   
                  
"So are you going to tell me why you are really here?"   
                  
"You must be in a bad mood."   
                  
"Yea well if you had to keep fighting the same damn demon because it kept multiplying itself, you'd be pretty pissed too."   
                  
"Anyway you might want to call Morrison to take Patty to school in his car. It looks like it's going to rain tomorrow."   
                  
Dante just raised an eyebrow at her. She stayed here all day to tell him that. She nearly laughed at him. He knew her to well.   
                  
"It seems to be coming from the town over. Interesting enough it's not moving this way but its expanding. And on an even more interesting note, people say they can see blurry images in the rain.”   
                  
"I'll look at it tomorrow while Patty is in school."   
                  
"I'll see you there. Bye Dante."   
    
(City of Fortuna)   
    
Nero groaned as he lifted yet another piece of debris. He was really tempted to bill Dante for this whole mess but he had a feeling if he did that it would never get paid. His devil bringer came in handy though. Looking around he sighed. It's been six months yet there was still so much to do.   
                  
"Nero!"   
                  
"Kyrie what's going on?"   
                  
"The construction workers just informed me that a big storm is coming so they won't be able to get to the library for another two weeks."                 

Nero groaned as he tightened both fists. He really needed the library to get cleaned up so he could go over just exactly what the Order of the Sword had been researching and how they gotten their hands on Yamato. Dante wasn't the type to let something get stolen from him and he hadn't known about until he saw Nero with it. 

Nero was also interested in knowing if the order knew about his brother. Nero would check Agnus' lab if there was anything left but Nero kind of destroyed in it in anger. But then what would you do if some stuttering coward was threatening everything you knew and loved? Exactly, you would go on a demonic rampage too.    
                  
"Nero are you still in there?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Kyrie."                 

"That's alright. I have to get back to taking care of the orphans." 

"Okay. I'll catch up to you later; I still have to take care of-Aghh!" Nero gripped his right wrist as it exploded in pain. Thankfully the pain left as quickly as it came.       

"Nero, are you alright?"   
    
"Yeah I'm fine."  He couldn't understand what was going on with his Devil Bringer. It almost felt like Yamato was trying to rip itself out of his arm. But Yamato was a sword, albeit a devil sword with the power to sever everything, it was still a sword. These pains have been showing up for a week now. Maybe he should contact Dante; after all it was his brother's sword. 

(In a locked room who knows where) 

 Vergil sighed in relief as the succubi finally left giggling. Oh how he hated those giggles, they sounded like nails on a chalkboard inside a blender on high speed. He hoped they choked on them. He would think of a stronger threat when he had a bit more energy. Actually he was surprised he was still conscious after that. Normally he would have passed out due to having his energy and his blood stolen from him. It seemed his body was already recovering the lost blood easily. His hearing picked up the sounds of heavy footsteps heading in the direction of his room, a few seconds later their voices. 

"Isn't this absolutely marvelous? The phenomenon that only happens every millennium is commencing." 

Phenomenon? What in the world are they talking about? In all of his reading he had never heard of a phenomenon that occurred every thousand years.  This was intriguing to say the least. 

"What phenomenon?" There was never a time Vergil was grateful that most demons weren't very high on the intelligence chart. 

"What do you mean 'What phenomenon' you nincompoop? I'm talking about the barrier that separates the human world and demon world is weakening. And this time there is no one to strengthen the barrier."   
                  
"No one? What about that pesky son of the traitor, Sparda, that is running about in the human world?" Vergil closed his eyes to block out the momentary sting that comment had brought forth. While he had gotten very good at ignoring their open insults, he couldn’t block out the hidden insults. He had fallen so far that even the demons and maybe slightly even he believed he wasn't even worth to be called the son of a traitor. Vergil smiled sardonically; at least Dante was a thorn in someone else's side for once.   
                  
"How would he know anything about it? By the time he realizes what's going on it will be too late to stop." Vergil could barely contain the snort that followed. They truly underestimated his brother as he, himself, had once done. Now he knew he had to get out of there but how? The stench of sex and blood hit his nose. The succubi were back; they must have felt his higher energy level. He was going to get out of here today, it would not be the last thing he did.   
                  
"It seems that he had more energy than we thought, sister-dear." 

"Oh look he's growling at us. Isn't that sweet?"   
                 
Even though a bit of his sanity had returned with his renewed energy however he still couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. Whatever tortures Mundus had done to him that rid him of his voice was still just as effective as ever. The blonde succubus moved closer and bent over him. She gently ran a hand through his hair causing him to growl even more. He hated being touched and it was time he showed them exactly how much he hated it. His eyes flickered to the red-head in the corner. She seemed to see something in his eyes that was more than likely not there.   
              
"Sister how long has it been since we have fed together?"   
                  
"We did just yesterday Sister. However it's been awhile since we enjoyed this toy together."  Vergil's growls abruptly stopped. Now if the succubi were intelligent they would have known this is most definitely not a good sign. Of course they weren't intelligent as they kept bending down to reach for his throat. 

As they opened their mouths to pierce his neck, they both coughed, red blood landing on Vergil's already bloody and dirty body. Their eyes drifted down their own bodies to see a fist buried deep in both of their chests. 

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing? R-r-remove y-your hand at once, whore!" A faint smirk touched Vergil's lips as he pulled both of his fists out, each holding the rotted hearts of the succubi. He quickly closed his fists, crushing the hearts immediately. The succubi shrieked as their bodies crumbled to dust. Now how was he going to get out of the chains? The sound of something hitting the ground came to his attention. His eyes glanced down beside him to see a small silver key. 

Did those fools really bring the key to his chains with him? It made him wonder what exactly they planned on doing to him. His body shuddered at the mere idea of them touching even more than they did. He quickly freed himself of the chains and forced himself to his feet. His knees nearly buckled from the lack of use. 

Today must have been his lucky day as those things; he refused to give them a name, left the door right open. He threw his senses out and nobody was even near his cell. What was going on? Maybe they thought he wasn't worth the effort. He snorted; almost admitting to himself they were right. Once he got outside he would have to devil trigger and fly to the nearest portal. 

He would have to avoid any and every confrontation. Vergil would need to save what little energy he did have for his devil trigger. Hopefully he could find a devil star and maybe a vital star while he was at it. However, he wasn't going to waste time and precious energy to try and find them. 

He stumbled down the halls, keeping himself prepared just in case. For the most part it was an easy path to follow but he had to stop and take a quick rest to catch his breath. He finally reached the door that would lead to the outside. He was only mildly surprised that none of the demons realized he had escaped. After all over that past decade or so (time here wasn’t very set) he had fallen so far on the priority list he was no longer on it. That would change of course once they felt him devil trigger. He pushed the doors slowly so the sound would be soft even for the most enhanced hearing. 

 Vergil stumbled trying to sense the nearest portal. The closest one was east about 10minutes way by flight. He needed to put as much distance between him and the prison before devil triggering. There wasn’t much time left, his body was giving out and he could feel the insanity clawing its way through his mind. 

He had to devil trigger now while he was still in control of his body. The familiar sense of power going through his veins as his body changed. He launched himself into the air with as much strength as he could for. He kept his senses trained on the portal as he flew as fast as he could at his current strength. He could hear the distant sound of flapping wings beside his own.  Only a few more seconds and he would be free. He dropped his devil trigger and fell through the portal just as the insanity took control over his mind.


End file.
